A Shocking Love
by GeeTash
Summary: ERZA x LAXUS Whats the true relationship between Fairy Tail's young S-Class mages? Behind all the bickering, arguing and fighting and teasing could there be more than competition and mateship? 3
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations on becoming an S-Class Laxus!"

Cheers and whistles jostled through the Great Fairy Hall as the S-Class examinees returned, tired, battered and beaten while one walked through the hall exhaustedly stoic. Laxus Dreyar. At 17 years old he had beaten all the other contenders and was now officially a high ranking mage in his guild fairy tail.

People were slapping him on the back, offering him jugs of drink and grinning ear to ear. Laxus didn't reply to anyone but sauntered through the hall to his usual seat where his newly found entourage clamoured around him desperate to show their pride in his effort. Not that they had ever entertained him before by talking to him. This was the first time they were directly positive to him, normally he was Makarovs brat. Only in the guild because of his blood, which he shouldn't have been anyway. Didn't they remember how they abandoned his father Ivan? Didn't they remember the stares and silence they greeted him with day in day out? Laxus was born into the guild and was never a day without it but after his father left he wasn't popular. How could one exam make so many people suddenly praise him? He resented their foolishness for idly praising someone they had so quickly turned upon and suddenly 360-ed their opinion. The only people he wanted to see was his three guards and friends Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. Together the four of them were equally as outcast as the other and lived together in Fairytail as the Thunder God Tribe protecting Laxus and looking out for each other.

"Stop treating him like a God he's same old Laxus get over it"

Awkward silence settled upon the crowd around Laxus as they stood shocked awaiting his response.

Laxus looked over his shoulder to see a flutter of scarlet hair flick past the crowd and stomp towards the bar decidedly. Erza Scarlet. Of course only she would dare to say anything of the slightest towards Laxus especially now he was an S-Class.

Recognising the determined voice of the weird girl that joined Fairytail 2 years ago after some sort of pathetic sap story forcing her here, he grinned morbidly laughing to himself at his luck. Not even a day back home and someone wanted to start a fight? He didn't care if it was a girl she was a pretentious little recluse anyway. The only person that talked to her or tried was the weird little emo ice kid.

"What would you know about S-Class little girl?"

He sneered as the whole guild remained silent, a sudden parallel to the joyous and extravagant celebrations prior.

Erza remained silent and sat at a table alone in a corner her young legs just touching the floor from the chair and her elbows jutted out leaning on the table as she shuffled into a comfortable position.

"Well? What you ain't gonna reply to me cause your chicken now? All talk when no ones listening now the attentions on you whats wrong you little wimp?"

She sat at the table silently as a few guild members tried to calm down the firey teenage Laxus by tugging at his arms to ignore her and keep talking to everyone, anyone else.

Agitated he shock their prying grasp off and stood up forcefully

"This is why you're a pathetic little dweeb with no friends, I bet this is why you ran away from your old life in the first place, you're too much of a-"

"LAXUS! Is that how Fairytails newest appointed S-Mage should behave?"

The booming voice of Makarov Dreyar, master of fairytail, Laxus grandfather, boomed throughout the fairy hall. Everyone looked up to the upper SS-Class balcony to see Makarov glaring down at his grandson.

"THAT is NOT in the spirit of fairy tail. As an S-Class you now have more than ever a responsibility to represent and honour our guild, its spirits and beliefs. We believe in friendships and bonds not attacking our comrades"

A small shuffle came from the corner of the room as 13 year old Erza stood up and turned towards the crowd surrounding Laxus. Her brown eyes glowed fiercely as tears dotted her left eye in her clear porcelain face, framed by her fiery scarlet hair that shined intensely, framing her face. Her small developing frame stood strong and steadfast.

"I know more about S-Class than you EVER knew at my age"

She glared ferociously as she steadily walked back through the hall and was watched by a stunned guild and even more stunned and aggravated Laxus.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A KID!"

"LAXUS!"

Master Makarov cut off his grandson mid rant again glaring at him in disappointed silence as everyone in Fairytail edged away and all set at their respective general tables. Laxus glared back at his grandfather furious he let him be embarrassed by a puny child 4 years younger than him. What the hell would she know pathetic little cow he snapped snidely in his head.

"Laxus, come with me… NOW"

Begrudgingly Laxus pulled himself up from his seat and dragged himself to his Grandfather as they walked into the masters room and a slamming door swiftly put an end to what was left of the celebratory atmosphere.

Outside Erza sat at the reiverbank, hot tears stinging her left eye and a dull ache echoing through the glass remains of her right eye. She stared at the ripples in the water caused by the breeze reflecting the burnt orange sky shimmering in it's fiery glory in the water.

Haunted by her memories a tear slid down her face asshe stared blankly at the water, swearing to herself she will never be that weak again. What did she know? She knew heartbreak, torture, slavery, pain, death, imprisonment and more importantly the sheer price of freedom and life in the darkest edges of the world. She knew more about surviving anything than that spoilt blonde brat and she'd stop at nothing to prove that.

"I'll be an S-class next before that arrogant so and so knows it"

Pictures of Laxus flickered through her head and she memorised each of them, taking in each strand of spikey blonde hair, his dull, shadowed green eyes, his flimsy chicken muscle frame, all fake anyway, his vain fairytail stamp and tribal tattoo, every image was burnt into her mind as she vowed to make herself the strong and light filled Erza she once was. This darkness wouldn't bury her and nothing that obnoxious rat could say would ever take away her shine.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reasons and Memories

Trudging upstairs after his grandfather Laxus grumbled and snapped to himself, cursing the red-headed she demon. Think just cause everyone else took sympathy on her so would he? NO WAY! Spoilt brat.

"Laxus, sit down"

Can't believe she had the nerve to call me out in front of the whole guild. What's her problem anyway what did I ever do to her? What would she know about anything? She's just a girl.

"Laxus we need to talk"

So what if I'm no different than when I left, don't I deserve some-

"LAXUS!"

Grumpy he'd been disturbed from his thinking Laxus flicked his green eyes up forcefully full of spite.

"Laxus…"

Continued his exhausted Grandfather,

"As my grandson and potential heir to Fairy Tail master hood you have a responsibility to uphold. Know you are an S-Class that strain is even heavier upon your shoulders. That test is not only designed to test strength but will power, critical thinking and problems of the heart, teamwork. Treating people the way you treated Erza, especially Erza, is just not acceptable"

"What would you know about problems of the heart MASTER; you banished your own SON, MY FATHER from this guild, like you can talk to me about affairs of the heart"

Laxus glared nastily at Makarov.

"Besides what's so special about that little red witch anyway? What makes her SO important?"

Makarov sighed and pinched his eyebrows with his fingers thinking how to respond.

"Laxus, you know I banned your father for good reason-"

"And what reason was that master? Please do tell me this magical mystical reason why you'd banish your own flesh and blood?"

"Laxus you know I tried my best to explain-"

Makarov started uneasily unable to give Laxus the explanation he wanted.

"HOW?! WHAT EXPLANATION! You told me there's a good reason but it's better I didn't know? What could be so bad that Dad had to be banished?"

"LAXUS DROP IT!"

Grandfather and grandson stared at each other frozen by their hostility each holding their steady gaze without the slightest falter of self-determination and strength.

"Fine… then what about the red whelp? I'm sure you can tell me what's so fantastic about her"

Eyes still blazing both men echoed the other in equal frustration.

"Laxus I-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! TELL ME WHY I SHOULD TREAT HER ABOVE ANYONE ELSE WHATS SO GODDAM SPECIAL ABOUT HER!"

Exasperated Makarov resigned to Laxus's will seeing the trembling in his muscles, his clenched jaw, pinched forehead, he'd had to choose to tell Laxus one or the other and certainly wasn't ready to discuss Ivan's dismissal or actions or anything about that pariah as of yet.

"Erza is a lot stronger than 90% of the guild… and to be honest she could have been the one coming home S-Class if we'd allowed her to compete in this test"

Laxus snorted.

"Yeah, right pops, I'm sure that little girl would kick my ass, I'm so scared all she does is hide in corners and play stupid games with that ice kid Gray"

"Erza has had a less than ideal upbringing-"

Laxus looked at his grandfather sceptically, expecting to hear some pathetic orphan sap story, woe is me, poor innocent Erza, got my parents killed blah blah blah

"Erza never had a childhood. At a young age she was orphaned when occultists attacked her village and killed all the adults. She saw he friends and family slaughtered in front of her. The same occultists kidnapped her and several other children and jailed them, made them slaves to their crazed magical project"

Laxus stared at Makarov in shock unsure what to say and intrigued more and more by the little red girl's story.

"The project was to resurrect the dark wizard lord Zeref. The most dangerous and destructive magical force that we could ever be confronted with. From a young age she witnessed more friends stolen and tortured to never return or return completely broken and soulless battered and bruised, all because they smiled, or laughed or talked. She was chained up daily and whipped if she disobeyed anyone. Eventually, inspired by an old guild friend, Rob"

At the name of Rob Laxus's ears piqued in interested. He knew of Rob. He was a great Fairy Tail mage from the early days who was suddenly "spirited away" never to be seen or heard of again

"She and he close friends staged an escape. Using their construction tools as weapons they pushed themselves through guards to a corner where they tried to dig their way out. They were caught. And punished. Erza was tortured for hours on end, her eye ripped out, on the brink of death but they couldn't break her rebellious spirit. She was apparently feisty and headstrong"

Normally Laxus would have snickered at that comment but instead was captivated by the story, not knowing how to react, if this was real, how could this be real?

"Unfortunately, her best friend Jellal, who tried to save her, was then also tortured for days on end and became possessed by the lingering spirit of Zeref. Infuriated, not knowing of his possession, Erza executed a revolt. It began successfully but then guards swooped in hurting slaves and many withdrew. After finding Jellal she found him different and he slaughtered numerous guards before her before stating that they needed to finish the project and under his leadership they could do so. Erza disagreed and her best friend betrayed her casting her off the island threatening to blow it up and kill and torture everyone on it. That day she lost Rob right in front of her eyes, he was annihilated. Her best friend betrayed her and she knows nothing of how he and her close friends are now… Everything she had she lost and she still went down fighting"

Stunned Laxus sat looking bewildered at his grandfather, his heart aching for a child that was never meant to live but forced herself to survive despite the odds. Regretfully he mentally punched himself for his nastiness resenting himself for his harsh words and even more so his vicious thoughts. Looking out the window from Master's office he saw red hair glowing in dying sunlight opposite the flowing river. She looked so tiny but she glowed brilliantly in the light creating a magical aura around her. Laxus felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's a lot stronger than people give her credit"

Thanks to followers and readers! Should be uploading once a week - hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight Time

It was a new day and dusk in Fiore. A glowing white light peeked through the toasty yellow, pink, purple and blue sky. The air was crisp and light, warm but with delicate tinges of nights frost gently lingering in a soft breeze. Beside a glittering river two teenagers stood face to face.

"GRAY! JUST ATTACK ME I NEED PRACTICE!"

The early morning light glittered off the girls chocolately eyes, flecked with gold and firey ambition matching the burning crimson shade of her long loose hair falling around her waist against a chrome plated chest armor, 2 sizes too big to accommodate for her full chest with her bare legs showing below the line of her blue pleated skirt and the curve of her black leather boots.

"You're a girl I can't you hit you Erza…"

A navy haired, blue eyed boy replied. Almost completely naked bar his loose black jeans.

"JUST DO IT!"

Huffed a frustrated Erza

"I need practice and no one will fight me except for master when he plays around"

"They don't want to hurt you Erza, you're a teenage girl and most of them all adults…"

Gray trailed off averting his sapphire eyes from her firey, demanding gaze.

"JUST DO IT!"

Erza snapped at the top of her voice frustrated no one would go up against her. She knew she could beat them she just needed more practice and more importantly proof. If no one knew she could fight then no one would take her on a mission.

Laxus, plodding around the empty guild suddenly heard the yells of a teenage girl and swiftly made his way to where he heard it stopping next to a cluster of trees realising who it was. Smirking a little he laughed at Erza's yelling at the ice kid, Gray, god she had a temper on her the little whelp.

"Erza… no I'll get in trouble"

Suddenly more curious of what was being said Laxus listened into the conversation.

"Gray just do it, you won't get in trouble"

Erza's eyes shone brightly with a burning passion as stray hairs of scarlet whipped across her face from the swift morning breeze. Laxus looked at her features smiling, everything about her looks matched her personality. Firey, easily angered, determined and red hot. He caught his own thoughts mid track and shook his head returning himself to the pair's conversation pushing away the weird thoughts of his own internal monologue.

"How do you know Erza?"

Frustrated Erza stomped glaring at Gray with full ferocity.

"Trust me… just try"

Laxus held back a snigger at the girls over confidence and couldn't help but pity the poor ice kids situation. Whats' a guy meant to do? Just cause a girl talks the talk doesn't mean she could walk the walk.

Gray looked at Erza tentatively taking in her the full glare of her flame riddled eyes and felt a cold chill run through him. He didn't know if it was fear, excitement, or just a sign to go along with it. He took it to mean all of them. Looking her up and down figuring out the strongest points of her armor he conceded to attacking.

A whisp of ice flicked past Erza's right eye and both she and Laxus, though unknowingly, looked at Gray in unison equally shocked. While Laxus's face remained stunned Erza broke into a big grin.

"About time!"

Jumping backwards Erza closed her eyes while crouched watching Gray intently. In a flash his hands smashed together in a palm and fist throwing a bunch of speeding ice projectiles towards Erza. There was a brief flash and suddenly they were all gone shattered in a million pieces on the now damp morning grass.

What the hell just happened? Thought Laxus, looking between Erza and Gray only to realise only Erza knew what was happening. She was standing in a halo of metal wings and swords and looked like a goddess of war. Both men's jaws had dropped as she smirked in pride towards Gray, challenging him with her eyes.

"ICE MAKE- HAMMER"

A giant ice hammer appeared directly above Erza who swiftly leapt into the air, nimbly twisting her body in a graceful curve and slashing the hammer with her collection of blades like it was butter and landed equally gracefully on the ground again. Now Laxus and Gray's reactions changed. Gray's face was twisted in frustration, unsure what to do next and trying not to loose his cool. He did not just get his hammer blasted by Erza's little dance. Laxus of the other hand stared in admiration at the girl in front of him unsure what to think being the first time he saw her fight.

"ICE MAKE- GREATSWORD"

Before the sword was even formed Erza struck down the ice in a shimmering shatter of thousands of ice shavings.

Seeing the twitch on Grays face Erza knew the fight was going to being now and was grinning widely excited to practise against someone other than master.

"ICE MAKE-SPEAR RAIN"

"HUNDRED BLADES"

"ICE PUNCH"

"HAIL STORM"

"ICE AXE"

"ICE PRISON"

Every ice creation was swiftly destroyed by Erza's nimble feet and dancing blades. Nothing Gray made had hit her let alone come close to her.

"Told you so Gray"

Erza stood proud before a quick flash and she was suddenly back in her blue skirt but this time with a black scoop neck top and a black ribbon tying her hair up in a high ponytail revealing the curve of her neck, chest, waist and hips usually hidden by the long stream of scarlet hair. Laxus smiled applauding the kid, so she could fight huh? Definitely better than the little ice kid who was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Don't rub it in Erza… no one likes a gloating winner"

"It's not gloating if I deserved to win"

Erza cheekily shot back poking her tongue at him. At that moment Gray glared at her coldly and humphed, running back towards the guild. Erza laughed and fell back into the grass beside the river lying on her back stretching out to relax, admiring the spectrum of colours in the sky and the tingling sensation of the sun on her bare limbs.

After seeing Gray run past him in his tree clump Laxus stepped out and started walking towards Erza.

Thanks again to fabulous readers and reviewers Next chapter is ready to be published and has MAJOR Laxza moment where all the fun and games start. Should be out Sunday unless I get too excited and release it earlier. Hope your enjoying, let me know what you think and any suggestions for name other than Laxza, I like it but am up for reccommendations Thanks guys and girls for reading love to all


	4. Chapter 4 - The Moment

Looking up at the sky Erza was suddenly interrupted by a clump of spikey blonde hair and two big emerald green eyes peering at her face from high up.

"Huh? What do you want?"

Suddenly the cheekiness was drained out of her eyes and was filled with a firey flame staring straight back into Laxus's green eyes, boring deep into him unafraid.

"Good fight there kid"

Laxus smiled and felt a tiny bit of Erza lighting up. Not much but enough to know he could be in her presence, not that that mattered to him either way.

Laxus walked around her and dropped down next to her pushing his long, lean legs out and eventually collapsing back into the grass beside her. She turned her head towards him just watching.

"You got him good kid, where'd you learn all that stuff?"

Erza looked back at him warily.

"Why?"

"God can't a guild mate try and talk to another guild mate?"

Laxus snapped before remembering his talk with his Grandfather and remembering exactly where she would've learnt it and exactly why she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"So you're just talking to me cause I'm in Fairytail? You've had two years to try that, if you have nothing else to say just leave me alone okay Laxus?"

She turned her face away from him and Laxus felt a kick in the gut as he realised it had been two years and he didn't know anything about this chick until his talk with the Guild Master.

"Listen, I saw you're fight, I was impressed and I reckon you could do with a better sparring partner"

Laxus rolled his head to look at the girl beside him, strangely she looked beautiful up close. Everything about her glowed. Her eyes, her hair, her skin, she just had a burning aura around her that was captivating, she might be young in years (13 Laxus is 17) but he felt she had a lot more knowledge and strength than a lot of people double her age. He watched as her face crinkled up in laughter and felt a warm rush run through him.

"Yeah Gray isn't as strong as I thought hahaha but oh well no one else will fight me and -"

"I will"

Laxus stubbornly butted in.

Erza turned her face to his so they were centimetres apart and looking directly at each other. Erza stared into Laxus's eyes searchingly before turning away as she snorted and starting cackling hysterically.

"Hahaha yeah right Laxus, thanks but no thanks"

Laxus sat up pushed himself up off the ground in a swift movement and was standing above Erza looking down on her.

"I'm serious"

Erza stopped laughing as she turned up from her laughter and saw Laxus standing over her, the picture of seriousness, apart from his ridiculously messed up hair. Pushing herself up to stand in front of him, Erza stood at Laxus's mid chest and had to tilt her head up backwards to see his face.

"Apologise"

Erza's demand slapped Laxus in the face.

"WHAT!?"

"Apologise."

"WHY!? WHAT DID I DO?!"

Erza continued staring at Laxus her eyes dumbing him down for every moment he took to figure out what he did.

"LAXUS! YOUR OFFICIAL CLASSING IS IN AN HOUR YOU NEED TO GET READY!"

A new voice snapped between the two distracting them with Laxus flicking his head towards the voice to see Natsu Dragneel, the new orphan dragon kid yelling at him.

"OH HEY ERZA!"

The pink haired brat yelled out excitedly, he'd always admired her from a distance in fear of her snapping and breaking his arms but from this far away he felt confident.

Another distant voice echoed throughout the guild telling Natsu to hurry Laxus up he needed to get his ass inside now.

Laxus sighed and nodded to Natsu as Erza gave him an awkward smile unsure how to react to the pink kid. She knew him and Gray always fought so maybe he also saw the fight or heard about it from Gray and was suddenly interested in being friends?

"Erza…"

Stunned Erza looked away from Natsu's now dissappearing back as he walked back into the guild hall and back at Laxus who has staring at the ground.

"Um ah… I know who I am… and I don't say stuff… SO LISTEN.. but ah…"

Erza was blindsided and confused staring at Laxus in shock.

Suddenly she was pulled into warm hard muscles and realised Laxus has grabbed her. A memory burnt in her minds eye of the hugs she felt from her friends returning from her torture and suddenly, again, she felt safe in those arms, tears stinging at her eyes as she remembered the hugs and grabbing hands and playing games with all the friends she lost at the tower. Laxus tightened his arms around her.

"Pops talked to me. I'm sorry Erza"

Erza weakened in his arms as she felt the memories and tears take over and she buried her face in Laxus's chest in combined sadness from the memories of her lost friends and the shock that the blonde brat actually had a soul… and called her by name. She couldn't talk and just pushed her face into his chest as she felt him hold her close in silence. She swore no one would ever see her cry and she wanted to kick herself for showing her weakness but relented to the emotions as they strangled what reason and sanity could possibly remain behind all the pain.

Erza felt the arms around her loosen and she pulled away quickly swiping at her eyes with her arms to clear the tears and wipe her face.

"I gotta go…"

Laxus mumbled as he pulled away and without another word ran quickly back into the guild hall as Erza dropped to her knees and stared out into the river shocked by the turn of events before blushing bright red.

THAT WAS LAXUS! BLOOD BRAT LAXUS! BLONDE RAT LAXUS!

Erza was shaking her head trying to deny everything that happened… everything went so quickly from fighting Gray to awkward conversation with Laxus after, to the… moment? What could she even call that? They never talked and now they were… talking? Hugging? Friends? … WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

As Laxus ran away from Erza he was mentally bashing himself. YOU STUPID F**K! THAT WAS THE RED WITCH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!

An image of Erza beside him staring into his eyes on the grass before laughing hysterically fluttered through his mind as he desperately tried to swat the memories away. GOD SO STUPID! Why did I hug her? Why did I KEEP hugging her? I mean, I never talked to her before, then I attack her in front of the whole guild and now out of nowhere I'm a freaking pedophile hug rapist?! Laxus quickly shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he ran to his room to prepare for the official S-class initiation trying to push thoughts of Erza to the back of his mind as she did Laxus with her mind. Obviously neither succeeded.

WOO! Little bit of action ;) hahaha enjoy it while it lasts :P

Thanks to all the reads and reviews I LOVE hearing suggestions or ideas related to anything, the story, the manga, cakes, lizards YOU KNOW WHATEVER! XD

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter let me know what you think, any questions or anything hit me up I always try to reply :)

PS. At the moment Laxus is 17 and Erza is 13 as per the fairytail timeline of getting S-Class (THEY AREN'T THE AGE THEY ARE IN MANGA)

3 THANKS ALL HOPE YOU ENJOYED 3


	5. Chapter 5 - Initiation & Dissappointment

From the back row Erza watched as Laxus was called up for his official initiation into S-Class. She stared at the him unknowingly zoned out and in her own little world with a blank mind silent in the midst of sudden applause. Gildarts, the strongest mage in the guild had made his way back from his latest mission to appear at the official presentation and stood ruggedly at the side of the stage clapping as Master stood beside Laxus centrestage smiling as he rebranded his grandson with the Fairytail mark symbolic of his rebirth into a new mage of a higher level. Laxus looked out into the crowd searching in any vain hope that maybe, by some vague and miraculous chance, he would see the face of his father watching with pride. He met the eyes of tens of guild mates he knew and had grown up with and met over the years but his father Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Turning he spotted Erza in the back row staring directly at him with dull eyes. Laxus stopped his scanning to stare at her back till her unrelenting dead glare unsettled him enough to scan back through the familiar and now grinning faces of the rest of the guild. He smirked and raised one arm into the air with a strong punch and saw three fists punch the air right back at him in the mid front row of the crowd. The raijinshu or thunder god tribe, Laxus's three best friends and bodyguards Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. All three smiled broadly at their leader proud to be associated with such a man. Makarov, next to his grandson announced the chosing of the first mission.

"Good luck with this kiddo"

A rugged and charming Gildarts winked at the latest initiate.

"Chose wisely some of them missions can be a bitch"

His grin broadened and Laxus grinned back

"BRING IT ON!"

Laxus looked back into the crowd as he shouted his war cry of confidence and his eyes met with Erza's this time not dull and uninviting but sparkling and driven. It wasn't a look of admiration or pride it was a look from a stone cold determined competitor, eyeing down the competition half smiling in a simple ecstasy of planning to overtake their rival. Laxus flashed a toothy grin her way as she met his eyes and let a sly grin curl onto her lips. Heat rushed through Laxus and he turned away smugly, impressed by her confidence and passion. Give her a four more years, when she's 17 like me and I'm sure it'll be her up here. Good luck catching up to me though, I've got an extra four years on me and that sure as hell ain't going to waste.

"Now, which mission will he choose Fairies? Mission 1, 2 or 3?"

Laxus leant over to the board his grandfather was holding up just behind me and scanned the boards.

"There are no clues for what each mission contains and He has no idea what each of them may hold! Will he get lucky or pull a short straw?"

The crowd cheered in anticipation waiting for him to make a choice as people screamed out their choices of preference.

"I choose… TWO! I CHOOSE MISSION TWO!"

Simple, straight down the line choice.

"WE HAVE A CHOICE FAIRIES! MISSION NUMBER TWO MY FRIENDS!"

Wild cheers and hoots rose up throughout the great hall as people cheered and stopped in excitement before quickly resettling into quiet anticipation at the signal of master Makarov.

"Mission two see our friend Laxus heading off to the mountains of Joya…"

A nervous hush rustled throughout the guild at recognition of Joya. It was a rocky, dry arid region east of Fiore two kingdoms over and was known for it's harsh climate and dangerous mountains. Everyone in the hall knew that for sure, this was no easy task for an S-Class let alone a normal mage.

"He will be scaling the mountains in search of a Hidden underground town within the mountains and assist them in their… pest… control issues"

Makarov threw a glance to his grandson worried knowing himself this mission was a death trap. Laxus, however, stood tall and unwavering assured in his own strength.

"As it is a long journey and only so much can be done by transport, he will be leaving tomorrow afternoon"

An eerie silence echoed throughout the hall as no one moved or spoke. Eyes darted to each other questioning the sanity of letting a new S-Class do such a risky mission. Throughout the silence Makarov pushed on.

"Now, the announcement of his accompanying team, Laxus can choose anyone he wants for his introductory mission…"

At this stage Erza suddenly became interested and was fixated upon Laxus mentally willing him to just look at her, look at me, see me, I can do this I'm not just some kid, you saw my fight, you KNOW I can fight, just give me a shot, just one chance. Laxus's eyes met Erza's and they stayed locked onto each other as Makarove finalised his speech.

"His team will accompany him throughout the journey from beginning to end acting as his comrade, support and importantly a friend"

Erza kept her eyes locked on Laxus wishing him to choose her. Even if she was the odd one out she didn't care. Noone chose her for anything because she was a girl, she was too young, been through too much. They pitied her and she knew Laxus wasn't capable of pity so she prayed, hoped, nearly mentally begged him to pick her.

"So Laxus who will it be? Have you made your decision?"

Laxus stared back at Erza his green eyes absorbing all the fire coming from her glistening brown ones. They stayed locked on each other as Laxus spoke up.

"I have my team…"

Erza was flipping inside in excitement at her first potential proper mission. I can do this, I know I can and so do you Laxus!

"Freed…"

A small pang hit Erza in her ribcage, she was startled but didn't drop her confident and hopeful gaze.

"Bickslow and E-…"

Erza smiled hopefully as Laxus maintained eye contact with her almost confirming her dreams.

"Evergreen"

Erza's stomach dropped and her eyes suddenly darkened in resent against Laxus.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT SHIT FROM EARLIER! BETTER SPARRING PARTNER! TALKING! FRIENDS! THAT… THAT… THING! WHAT THE FUCK!

Erza was fuming and seethed in hatred against the blood rat. What a manipulative, disgusting, overgrown, immature… No words matched her anger right now. S he flicked her hair as she swiftly turned to leave the hall and march outside forcefully, leaving Laxus on stage to watch her, before being distracted by the congratulatory and excited slaps on the back from Freed and Bickslow and a flying glomp hug from the only girl on his team Evergreen.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" yelled the master.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends and Farewells

From the row beside her Natsu saw Erza watching Laxus, ever curious of the firey red head he watched from a distance. As Laxus announced Evergreen as the final part of the team he saw Erza's face drop and could feel the anger seething off her. In a quick swish and a blur of shining scarlet hair Erza was storming outside the great hall.

From up on the stage Laxus, grinning, looked out to the crowd to see the back of Erza walking out of the hall. He wanted to follow her and talk to her to let her know she was too young for such a dangerous mission, give it a few years. Instead he watched as an equally driven youngster run out after Erza with his blue exceed floating after him.

"ERZA WAIT UP!"

Natsu ran after the fuming mage, determined to befriend her. He knew exactly what she was going through. Just because of their age didn't mean they were incompetent. Even just thinking about it got Natsu all fired up.

"ERZA!"

A flash of red whipped Natsu's face as he felt ice cold steel press against his throat. What? How? When?

Natsu stood perfectly still and silent looking directly into flaming chocolate eyes. Unafraid he stood eyeing off Erza.

"WHAT SO YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME CAUSE I TALK TO YOU!"

Erza equally as determined as Natsu stared straight back into the pink haired youngsters jet black eyes slightly put off by the glistening darkness reflecting back heat equal to hers. She dropped the sword she requipped and stood silent eyeing off Natsu unsure what to think. Within a few days magically people were talking to her left right and centre.

"Sheesh, calm down woman you'd think you're a man with that attitude"

Erza's cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and further anger as she glared at Natsu.

"So what?"

Erza bit back at Natsu.

"Sheesh, attitude… I'm just coming to check on you, you seemed super mad at lightening boy and-"

"I'm not mad at blonde rat, I don't care about him at all"

"OK I GET IT! YOU ASKED THOUGH!"

Both teens stood awkwardly looking at each other. Natsu sighed heavily. This is exactly why he didn't talk to her in the first place, he didn't know what to think of her. She had no patience, was aggressive and full on but he could of sworn he'd seen moments were she was just a normal girl. She reminded him of a big sister he'd never had and he kinda wanted to have that friendship. Ever since he lost Igneel he had no one to call family or rely upon other than Lisanna, but Lisanna was… special. Plus he knew she lost everyone close to her and she seemed strong and he admired her determination. Plus she kicked Gray's ass the other day, automatically making her cool beyond all belief.

"So… I heard you kicked ice boys butt?"

Erza smiled proudly. So people do know about Gray huh? She nodded brightly forgetting her earlier frustration at Laxus.

"Good job"

Natsu grinned broadly and raised his hand for a high five. Tentatively Erza raised her hand before she too grinned and slapped it in excitement.

"So why haven't you yet?"

Erza grinned waiting for a reaction and got exactly what she expected.

"I HAVE! He doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh?"  
Erza raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"FINE I'LL PROVE IT!"

Erza laughed.

"Not now but bring it on"

Natsu grinned happy he had a new friend. He could never fight against Lisanna, she was too sweet, and kind and generous and pretty and-

"Natsu! The feast has started"

Natsu had started to blush and Erza was watching him amused as Lisanna called out to him making him blush even more red. Erza was happy she had a new sparring partner who had some guts and smiled as Natsu ran off to be with Lisanna before awkwardly waving back to Erza with a giant grin then ran away back into the hall with his crush Lisanna.

Left alone outside Erza stood in the afternoon sun. It was bright and hot dancing upon her skin as she looked up to the sky. Somewhere out there, could her friends be looking at the same sky? Or were they up in the sky watching down on her. The heat comforted her as her memories stabbed at her heart.

Something in the great hall came crashing down, typical Fairytail, and Erza was swiftly brought back to reality. Screw that blonde rat I'll show him. I don't need him to prove myself I'll do it alone and show them all. With her new found confidence she strutted back into the hall to make the most of the feast. While Fairytail always had some crazy antics going on there wasn't always such an organised and full on party feast were everyone in the guild was together to celebrate. She wasn't letting anyone take her happiness, that happened to her before and she swore to never let it happen again.

From his table with the Raijinshuu, between the laughing, eating and shouting Laxus noticed Natsu being dragged by Lisanna to a table with her elder siblings Mirajane and Elfman. Erza had to be back. Trying to be casual and still laughing to keep up impressions he looked around before he finally spotted her. She was with the ice kid laughing before being yelled at by Natsu to join him and Lisanna with the other Strauss siblings, which they both happily obliged to do. Walking over Laxus caught Erza's eye. There was no hatred just burning, firey happiness. Confused but ok with the outcome he smiled at her. It was then he realised exactly what was happening as he was met with a sly grin and eyes that burnt even the most confident man. Sheer willpower and surrounded by her friend Gray and new friends Natsu and Lisanna she was burning brighter than ever before. A pang struck Laxus in the chest as she turned away before enjoying herself with the others a part of him jealous of the ice emo and fire brat before shaking it off. She's a little kid, I'm the guilds latest S-Class, get over all this crap I'm going on mission tomorrow morning and I'm gonna show the world what Laxus Dreyar is made of.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After a long night of feasting, drinking and partying it was time for Laxus and his teams send off for his first S-Class mission. It was a long journey and being hung-over was not making it any easier. Laxus groaned as people slapped him on the back. All the main Fairy tail-ers were there to send him off. Master, Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna… the list went on. Everyone but Erza.

Laxus was too tired and sick to talk but instead smiled broadly, denying them the pleasure of seeing his weakness, and accepted everyone's good will cursing Erza in his mind. He kept remembering those glittering eyes turning to an inferno of determination in that split second. Immature brat. Part of him couldn't help but laugh at the determination she had, good luck to her. He thought.

After what seemed like an eternity Laxus was finally on his way with the Raijinshuu. All four turned their backs on the guild and started walking north east towards Bosco and then onto the mountains of Stella and Joya. It was going to be a long and hard journey but with each other they'd be fine. He had the best crew he could ask for. As all four of them laughed making jokes to ease the weariness from the previous night's party Laxus drifted off to the left. In the morning sunlight Erza stood tall in a white summer dress with her hair down by her favourite spot in the river. Her back was turned to the river and she was watching the loud party as they walked. She tilted her head gently as her and Laxus's eyes met and she smiled brightly, and for what Laxus felt only the second time genuinely to him. Her hair shone, her eyes glittered, her skin was glistening and he let the memory of her smile beside the river cement its way into his memory before he smiled back and continued walking both knowing it would be a very long time till they saw each other once again.

* * *

Thankyou for the reads and reviews! Sorry for slowing down of posts, I procrastinated for some studying and kinda sorta needed to get it done :( BORING I KNOW! Excited for the next chapter, it should be out on Thursday or Friday latest. TIME FOR A TIMESKIP!! If you have any ideas or reccomendations let me know and I hope everyones enjoying the story :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Erza's Success

The sun was setting and the sky was burning multiple shades of scarlet, glowing embers sprinkled across the dirt and grass and tongues of flame licked at the trunks of trees atop the peak of Tenrou Island. With sword raised high and her clothes ripped and singed Erza stood atop the burning peak of Tenrou Island. Alone in the middle of the flames she was in her element. She had passed the S-Class exam test, beat out the 4 other contenders, solved the riddles, survived the traps, thought out well planned battle strategies and had ultimately decimated the competition. A breeze whipped up her long red hair as the flames rose around her burning in equal strength. Erza Scarlet. Fairytails youngest ever S-Class mage at 15 years old. Looking to the burnt horizon Erza grinned broadly.

"This is for you guys"

Memories of her friends old and new dancing across her mind as she felt their love and support stream through her holding her up through the exhaustion and pain. With her friends support she could do anything.

Footsteps padded gently on the dry dirt atop the mountain and Erza turned calmly to meet the eyes of her master Makarov.

"Congratulations Erza"

Erza smiled proudly, knowing she had proven herself beyond the belief of everyone. At 15 she was stronger than most of the rest of the guild and now she had the chance to declare it to the world. Makarov smiled back at her and held out a hand to the newest S-Class mage.

"Let's get you cleaned up"

Erza took his outstretched hand ready for the journey home and ready to show Fairytail that Erza Scarlet was most definitely a force to be reckoned with.

**BACK AT FIORE**

Returning to the guild a sense of achievement and warmth rushed over Erza as she took her first steps into the dark and quiet guild hall late that night. Though exhausted and she felt strong and energised and the feeling of home she felt returning to the guild. Makarov assured Erza everything was set up in her room and she should go rest, she was so tired words didn't make much sense but she was happy to be home and she was empowered by her victory at the S-Class trial.

Her feet stepped silently and her her hair rustled lightly just covering her busty chest. With no one around she had requipped into a simple white sundress, loose and comfortable against her tired muscles, her long legs stretched out from underneath the gown glowingly beautifully in the vague spots of moonlight. Her cleavage nearly poured out of her now developed chest and her delicate but powerful arms swung gently by her side. Over the past 2 years had eyes had continued to burn magnificently but now burnt with the strength of love and friendship of all her comrades. Her tongue was still sharp but she had matured years beyond her age, she no longer resented anyone but accepted the support of her friends , her new family and walked with an easy air of confidence and warmth that invited people in despite the true intimidating strength that lay just beneath the surface. She had matured into a beautiful, strong and warm young woman who was well respected and liked by everyone in the guild.

Twisting the door knob to her room Erza felt every muscle in her arm and twinged lightly at the bizarre feeling.

"WELCOME BACK ER-CHAN!"

Pushing open the door Erza was greeted by a barrage of voices instead of the darkness she was expecting. Next thing she knew arms were flung around her and she had been tackled to the ground by one of her best friends Levy McGarden and she saw the smiling faces of her other best friends Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jet and Droy (who followed where ever Levy went). Grinning from the floor under Levy's light body Erza smiled happily glad to see her friends again.

"I missed you SO much CONGRATULATIONS!"

Levy McGarden, a cute girl with bright blue shoulder length hair held back by a bright yellow bandana and pink hair clips and big hazel eyes had quickly become Erza's best friend over the past 2 years, ever since Natsu befriended her after that fight with Gray she had opened up to everyone in the guild more and had a strong group of friends she considered family. Levy had become her closest friend as they were close in age and often went on missions together whenever Jet and Droy allowed Erza along. Levy scrambled off Erza and jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, sorry relax relax you must be exhausted"

Erza laughed and pushed herself up from the ground and stumbled towards her bed as the boys all patted her on the back in congratulations.

"Thanks guys! So good to be back"  
Erza collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room smiling. People started chattering to each other and to her for several hours till Erza got to the point she didn't know what was being said and passed out on her bed to the gentle nattering of the voices of her friends.

The next morning sunlight was streaming in through the window as Erza pushed herself up from her bed. Today was the day. Up in front of the whole guild. She was the next generation of Fairytail. The leaders. The people who had strength and could use it to protect everyone they loved.

After brushing her teeth, smoothing out her long red hair, buttoning up a a sheer white sleeveless blouse with ruffles and a blue ribbon, wiggling into her blue pleated skirt and zipping up her short ankle height boots she was ready for the ceremony.

Walking through the empty halls Erza couldn't help but smile, over the past two years she had changed so much and was so glad to have those friends and memories and she swore to do whatever it took to protect anyone and everyone in the guild.


	8. Chapter 8 - Reunion

Arriving back at Fairytail had never felt so good. After 2 years of intense S-Class missions it felt like Laxus had never made it home. In the past two years he'd stayed at Fairytail for at most 3 weeks spread over the years and when he was home he never really got to see anyone but the normal crew he did missions with. Tonight he was going to be back for a while for the first time in a long time. After a string of long missions Master had imposed a holiday on Laxus for at least a weeks time.

Walking through the empty hall at night he couldn't help by reminisce on all the memories he had made in this very hall. All the friends, the rivals. Fairytail felt like home. A beautiful mixture of memories and hope for the future. At night it's elaborate wooden architecture shone eerily in the moonlight coming through the windows. Soundlessly Laxus walked his way upstairs to the S-Class floor where he lent his elbows on the bannister and rested his hand in his hands looking over the whole of the guild hall. Faces of all his guild mates passed through his head until he was disturbed by soft near silent footsteps downstairs. Looking down there she stood as the master walked away from her.

In the darkness all these years later she stilled glowed. Her hair was longer now half way down her back but still a beautiful burning crimson. She was a little taller and her figure slighter but with more curves that created stunning silhouettes in the darkness. Her body looked striking in a simple white sundress causing flashbacks to Laxus's last memory of her by the river. Her footsteps were light and quiet but her aura emanated strength and warmth much like the young Erza he remembered from 2 years ago. She had grown up certainly and seemed a lot more confident and calmer. As she walked through the hall the windows shining moonlight lit up her bare legs and arms that were creamy and smooth and her face. Her big brown eyes were no longer defensive and aggressive. Her eyes were beautiful chocolate blown with golden flecks and shone with wisdom, compassion and strength. Time had made her a beautiful woman. As she walked away towards her room Laxus was left staring at the empty hall again remembering the last moments with Erza before he left for his S-Class missions. Times had changed them both, was that a good thing? Breathing out Laxus smiled and looked out the window. Two years ago this week he became an S-Class, speaking of which who was the next S-Class mage? Being away so long he didn't even know who was elected, if anyone though his money was on Cana, she had a tough as shit attitude and was one girl he would not want to come up against, maybe it was one of the regular guildies he didn't know well? Shaking himself out of his trance, realising how late it was Laxus resigned himself to bed. The ceremony should be in the next few days so he'd find out soon enough.

Morning had come too quickly and so had his wake up call from Makarov. Knocking down his door at 8am his grandfather had quickly stormed into his room ignoring Laxus swearing and muttring forcing him to get up and get ready.

"What the hell do you want?"

Laxus grumbled pushing his hands into his face trying to avoid the sunlight and having to wake up.

"Laxus the ceremony is in an hour we need everyone up and ready get up come on hurry"

Laxus sighed heavily muttering curses but resigning to getting ready. Over the past 2 years he had filled out considerably. His arms and chest had broadened with all the hard work of the S-class missions and he had strong muscles across his whole body from all his fights. His hair was still messy blonde spikes but his face had matured to look more like a man than a teenage boy anymore.

Stumbling out his door all he heard was footsteps and incessant talking… everywhere. This is why Laxus was not a morning person. Mornings are sacred and silent not noisy hell holes. If people just gave them some respect he'd be fine with mornings. But Fairytail did not understand quiet. EVER.

Reaching the great hall it was already filled and the room was buzzing. So someone did make it through? Standing at the back of the hall Laxus remembering standing up there himself, that amazing feeling, the rush of knowing in front of all these people, he was the best they had, he had that special place in the guild that no one could take away from him. As the minutes passed by Laxus picked up tiny bits on the new mage. First it was a female and secondly she apparently was a monster in the trial, wiping out every challenge with relative ease. In a matter of moments he was gonna see this new leading lady of the guild. She sounded crazy and Laxus was VERY interested in this woman. It seemed liked she was well liked by everyone as they were all smiling and proud, no one seemed to disagree or have any complaints, in fact everyone was ecstatic but slightly surprised.

Silence fell over the room as master Makarov walked up onto the stages podium to begin the announcement. As he discussed the formalities and spirit of Fairytail stuff Laxus knew off by heart the moment finally came.

"After an intense trial that she overcome with strength and humility beyond her years, I present to you Fairytails newest and YOUNGEST S-Class to ever be inducted!"

A round of applause rattled through the hall as Laxus watched intensely curious.

"CONGRATULATIONS! ERZA SCARLET!"

Applause thundered through the hall this time as Laxus's jaw dropped and he stared at the stage as she came up on stage in a above the knee pleated navy skirt and a tight, slightly see through ruffled white sleeveless blouse. Smiling warmly she walked up onto the stage and bowed lightly to the crowd. As she came back up from her bow her eyes met Laxus's both full of equal surprise. Laxus couldn't look away mesmerised by not only her beauty in the light of day but her reaction. Instead of the usual defensiveness she smiled wider and winked at him poking her tongue out cheekily before walking over to Makarov for his official congratulations. Laxus felt heat rush through him… everywhere, especially after Erza's reaction to seeing him. It had been 2 years and obviously a lot had changed but he never thought she of all people would be S-Class at this age and nor did he expect such a friendly gesture. That brat from 2 years ago had disappeared and was replaced with a stunning, warm, confident woman that Laxus couldn't help be drawn to. He wanted to talk to her, to ask about everything but at the same time not. In a way this felt like defeat. He was basically bitchslapped with her success, she was at his level despite their age difference. As the ceremony continued Laxus was caught up in his thoughts until he was disturbed by more rapturous applause.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"

Shell shocked Laxus shook his head before heading towards his usual table shared with Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. Walking over he got a slap over the head, spinning around he was greeted by a cheesy grin from Bickslow before he saw Ever and Freed trailing behind him smiling.

"So Erza hey?"

"ERZA ERZA ERZA!"

Bickslow and his floating totem dolls moved around Laxus towards their table laughing. Still stunned Laxus could only reply

"Yeah…"

As the others walked ahead of him towards their table he felt another pinch on his arm, and again like last time he spun around but this time was greeted by a far prettier face.

"Hi Laxus… It's been a while"


	9. Chapter 9 - A Challenge

It had been 2 years since Laxus had left for his S-Class missions straight after his initiation. Erza had remembered him coming back very briefly over the years past. Each time he had seemed more worn out, more tired until gradually she didn't take notice anymore. The reaction was the same everytime, neither of them passed each other in the brief time he was back so Erza worked hard to prove her strength.

Over the past two years she had trained regularly with Grey and Natsu but grew tired of always winning. Mirajane however became a fierce competitor after hearing about Erza's constant victory over Natsu from her younger sister Lisanna. The fights with Mirajane were always heated and intense, being roughly the same age both vowed to beat the other and eventually became explosive rivals who's fights would clear a room for fear of complete obliteration. With Erza's specialist armor and weapon requipping and Mira's demon forms there was never a dull moment between the two of them. Though they didn't realise they had created a bond that would last them long into their years in the guild. Over time, Erza had forgotten of her spite and disdain for the blonde rat and had developed strong connections with her fellow guild members. Gray and Natsu became her team mates for missions and with Natsu, Lisanna was never far behind which always brought over Elfman and Mira. Levy and Erza had bonded of shared interest in cakes and fashion which surprised the whole guild. Levy's team always hung out with them and with this Erza had a strong support network. She had cried her tears and was ready to be a powerful mage, a force to be reckoned with.

Upon the announcement of the S-Class trials Erza knew immediately should would make it her year. For herself, her old friends and her new friends. A day never past where she wasn't thankful for the beautiful people in her life.

Today standing in front of Laxus it felt like the world had been flipped upside down. Last time she stood before him she felt broken. Arrogant and self-assured but lonely and hollow. Standing before him now she had a full heart and warmth that couldn't be quashed by anyone. Years ago this was her ultimate rival, blonde rat… the enemy, today he was Laxus Dreyar, the man that fuelled her passion to be the best she could and that pushed her beyond her sorrow and into the life of fulfilment she lived now. Looking up into his face she smiled brightly taking in his ocean coloured eyes and relaxed (though slightly surprised) facial expression.

"Been a while"

Erza pressed forward the conversation, genuinely curious.

"Yeah"

Laxus just looked back at her blindly, seemingly unaware of the words she was saying.

"Those S-Class missions must be pretty tough, guess I better what my back hey?"

Erza smiled brightly again pushing for an answer

"Yeah"

Now she was getting impatient, it had been 2 years and he couldn't give her the respect of an answer? She had just been announced the youngest mage to be inducted as S-Class… not even a congratulations? You did good?

"So you still up for that sparring partner deal you offered all those years back?"

"Yeah… huh wha-?"

"Good to see you haven't forgotten you said you'd spar with me"  
Erza grinned broadly happy to have finally got a reaction and ready to show him just how much she had grown in the past years. If her fights with Mira were anything to go by she was intense. She watched as realisation dawned on Laxus that he was actually in a conversation and should probably be paying attention to what he said but by that time it was too late Erza was already sealing the deal.

"GREAT! Didn't want you to back out or anything now I'm an S-Class and all"

Mischief and challenge danced in Erza's eyes as she watched Laxus sigh heavily realising what he got himself into.

"I'll give you a day to prepare then it's on! For now I've got to enjoy being the newest S-Class mage"

Erza popped up onto her tiptoes and pecked Laxus on the cheek.

"Thanks Laxus"

This time with no trace of humour but genuine appreciation. The whole experience with Erza was already overwhelmingly confusing for Laxus so he just stood there in shock as she spun around and just as quickly as she had appeared disappeared to the other side of the hall to be with Levy and Natsu and Gray.

"So Er-chan what was all that about? You and Laxus hmmm"  
Levy smiled cheekily winking at her close friend.

Erza laughed heartily before sitting herself at the table with Levy and her team putting herself next to Gray and Natsu.

"Never! Just giving credit where credits due"

Despite her often serious exterior Erza had a heart of gold and loved nothing more than being around her friends.

"Oh and warning him I'm gonna kick his ass"

Everyone on the table laughed.

"I'm serious"

Erza's face was exactly that. Dead serious. Gradually one by one peoples laughter at the table dropped off.

"BAHAHAHAA! NO WAY ERZA YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME!"

Natsu still found the whole thing hilarious and his failed attempts to tease Erza just drew sighs from everyone at the table. Erza simply rolled her eyes and kept moving along the conversation by talking about the feast, the guild and everything else. Everyone on the table quickly picked up the conversation and was laughing. Between the laughter Gray stopped for a moment to watch Erza. After all these years she had changed so much from the girl he first met by the riverside. She smiled openly and she loved everyone in the guild warmly, even Laxus, her old rival or nemesis. Gray remembered trying to go back out to challenge Erza to a rematch that day but seeing her lying on the grass with Laxus. He knew since then that something had happened but never knew what a never dared ask. Laxus never came back so Erza and Laxus never interacted but seeing her today and hearing her say she was going to kick his ass, despite everyone else, Gray believed her. He'd been her sparring partner for years now and knew that if anyone could take on well… anyone, it was Erza. Watching her smiling now no one would ever assume it, she never went full strength on guild members but now this fight would be different. What did she have planned? For now Gray settled into excited anticipation for the fight that would eventually happen. For now, he was happy to just enjoy the feast and general happiness in the guild.


	10. Chapter 10- Announcement

"So Laxus you're really gonna fight that little girl?"

"Yeah man she challenged me so it's on, what do you care Freed?"

"She's a girl. Girls are delicate beautiful-"

"Ok Freed cut the creepy crap I get it"

Freed groaned in exasperation as he watched Laxus scribble vague messy words and stick figures onto a piece of paper, Laxus's idea of a game plan.

"So her strength is in adaptability right? She equips magic weapons and armor?"

"Right…"

Sighed Freed after hearing Laxus's bizarre plans and rants for the past 2 hours.

"So that means I have speed on my side, cause my power is in me and doesn't need to equipped onto myself"

"Uh… Maybe? Listen Laxus maybe you should-"

"Shut up Freed I'm planning!"

For probably the hundredth time this morning Freed sighed again leaving Laxus to his incessant planning.

* * *

"Er-chan you're not gonna plan for your fight against Laxus?"

"You think I haven't planned already Levy?"

"So you have a plan?"

"Yes"

"which is…"

"A plan"

"Er-chan…"

"Yes"

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"No I do"

"Then what is it?"

"A plan… don't worry Levy"

Erza grinned happily at her best friend as Levy stared back at her exhausted. Getting answers from Erza was like pulling teeth sometimes… and that was if she was lucky.

"You do realise you're going up against the masters grandson?"

"Levy I do now about the people in the guild I have been here for a while haha"

"He's a dragon slayer"

"Yes he is"

"He's strong!"

"Yes he is"

"He's S-Class!"

"So am I"

Levy face palmed.

"He's been S-Class longer Er-chan"

"That he has"

"WHATS YOUR PLAN!"

Erza fell off the seat she was sitting at in the Great hall falling to the floor laughing

"ITS NOT FUNNY TELL ME!"

Erza continued to laugh on the floor as Levy huffed at her. Barely forming words through her laughter Erza reassured Levy.

"I… have…. A plan… don't worry ahaha"

Levy glared at Erza before sighing and resigning to Erza's ridiculousness. Whatever she had planned good luck to her.

* * *

After a day of silly planning and outlandish behaviour night time fell over the Great Hall and it was dinner time. Since most of the Guild was present due to yesterdays S-Class ceremony tonight was another feast, any excuse for a feast would do for Fairytail.

The hall was rumbling with laughter, chatter, cheering and general mayhem. Mages were playing around with their magic, adults were overly merry thanks to the drinks and the younger mages were running around with each other eating, drinking and just having fun.

"HEY EVERYONE! OY EVERYONE!"

Natsu stood on top of his table trying to get everyones attention

"OY!"

The sound died down a little which was enough to show that people were listening

"SO TOMORROW WE HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS!"

Everyone looked up at Natsu and some whispered whether he was high or drunk

"I'm NOT DRUNK DAMMIT!"

The guild broke into laughter at his expense, nothing new for Fairytail

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING DAMMIT! GOD IM ALL FIRED UP! SO TOMMORROW OUR TWO FAVOURITE S-CLASS!"

Across the room Erza and Laxus looked at each other confused, meeting Erza's eyes Laxus felt her lips peck against his cheek again and felt a warmth rush over him.

"LAXUS AND ERZA! THE BATTLE IS TOMMORROW AT 8AM! WHO IS THE BETTER MAGE!"

The whole guild broke out into cheers, laughter and applause. Any fight was a good fight to watch but one between an S-Class mage was extra special. Between two S-Class was even more exciting.

Laxus looked back over to Erza trying both confused and trying to confirm if what Natsu said was true only to see Erza laughing confusedly at Natsu before she smashed his head into the table with lethal force while smiling brightly and laughing. Natsu was out for the count and Erza laughed awkwardly as the guild started to chant for either of their mages name. Erza groaned and looked over to Laxus. Realising he was already watching her she smiled weakly at him and he laughed back awkwardly at her confirming that yes the rematch would be at 8am the following morning.

~~Hey guys sorry for slowing down with posts the story will definitely be continuing I have many ideas I want to play with muahahahaha. I love the reviews they help motivate me knowing people like the story so thanks a tonne and hopefully more will be out soon, I know the storyline for the next chapter so it should be it by next week latest :D ~~


End file.
